


光渴求part.7

by moyu0427



Category: MitsuKuri
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0427/pseuds/moyu0427





	光渴求part.7

光渴求part.7

大俱利伽罗是被窗外的雨声惊醒的。  
嘀嗒落下的雨水惊扰了睡眠，他揉揉眼睛疲倦的睁开了双眼。  
暖黄色的窗帘阻隔了视线，所以他无法看见窗外是怎样的景象。天色应该已经暗了，他猜测。

“醒了吗？”  
身后突然传来的声音惊得他肩膀一颤，回身视线便对上那位面带笑意的老师。  
烛台切光忠单手枕着脑袋，目光是很关切的、毫不偏离的看向他。  
还在我身旁。  
太好了。

大俱利伽罗抬臂舒展了一下身体。体内没有什么粘稠的感觉，大概是在睡梦之中被清理过了。而腰间酥麻的酸痛感还未消散，…好痛。  
他转过来面朝着烛台切光忠。  
“现在几点了啊？”在欢爱结束后的睡眠中醒来，他的声音还有些绵软。  
烛台切光忠抬指揽过置于床头的手机，翻转过正面看了一眼屏幕。“六点半。”  
“唔……”捂着脖颈轻哼一声的俱利有些迷糊，他疏懒地启声“居然睡到这个时候了啊...”  
肚子很不争气的咕了一声。  
俱利伽罗轻咳妄图掩盖已经发生的失态，他转移话题的问道“你吃过晚饭了吗？”  
烛台切老师摇了摇头“没有哦。……答应了要在你身旁等待你的醒来嘛。光忠老师可是很守约的。”  
“去吃个晚饭也没关系…我说的是待在我「身旁」”大俱利伽罗揉了揉凑过来亲吻自己脖颈的烛台切光忠。

“不管是什么意义上的身旁，我都想要陪伴着你啊。”  
甩出这样突如其来的情话，根本无法冷静回应了。  
“哼。”  
那么就轻哼一声以作回应吧。

“不过因为一句话让你没有去吃饭真是不好意思…”俱利伽罗挠了挠耳侧，“我出门去买吃的？”  
“别。”光忠老师果断的发出单音回绝，“我可不想你这孩子又‘摔一跤’。”  
“我伤的是头，又不是腿...”大俱利伽罗又一次小声的抗议。  
“啊对了，”烛台切光忠的眼神突然锐利起来，“根据你的描述，我对之前欺负你的那三位同学已下达了警告处分。近期会让他们上交万字检讨，否则校方会派人约见他们的家长谈话。”  
“不、这就不必了吧？……”天哪你在我睡着的时候都做了些什么啊。大俱利伽罗有些震惊。  
其实那三个只会寻有趣可怜人，活的也挺惨的，他觉得。  
“你是很温柔的孩子，那么粗暴的工序就交给老师我。”烛台切光忠吻了吻他的脸颊，“顾及到你可能会于心不忍，所以没有直接下达退学通知。当然，再敢说你一句不好我就扫走那些垃圾。”

“谢谢...？”大俱利伽罗一时竟不知道回应什么。虽说很感谢老师对于自己的照顾...着实被那样迅速果断的处理方式吓到了。  
“没必要跟我道谢，你只需要记住以后遇到这事直接跟我说明，光忠老师帅气的授课了这么多年在学校里的发言权还是不小的。”  
语罢还朝自己眨了眨眼睫。  
又在耍帅了...！  
好吧确实是很帅啦。稍微原谅你一次。

“你好好休息，我去食堂带饭回来。”烛台切光忠抬脚下床，在地上拾起外裤套上，“唉要不是医务室的灶台坏掉了，真想让你尝尝我的手艺。……嗯，想吃什么口味的？”  
他扣着皮带的金属扣发问。

“都可以。”大俱利伽罗又重新盖上了被子回答，他仿照光忠的句式说道“要不是医务室的灶台坏掉了，真想说‘你做的我都喜欢’啊。”

“你啊。”烛台切光忠轻笑着提起衣服领口理了理，他的手搭上了门把。“那，我先出门了？买到就回来。”  
“路上小心。”大俱利伽罗说，“外面下雨了，记得要撑伞。”  
“哇是来自于你的提醒呢-嗯嗯，没有临行吻之类的吗？”  
“……你今天亲的还不够多吗。而且这算什么临行，离食堂只有几栋楼的距离好吗。”  
“唉唉好吧……”烛台切光忠故作失落的哀叹一声，向俱利挥了挥手。“不要跑回宿舍，先留在医务室等我哦-”  
“我知道！”  
门关了。

大俱利伽罗靠着床板望着门，突然陷入了深思。  
真的没有什么恋爱的实感……就这样拥有了喜欢的人也太出乎意料了。  
在几乎将自己闷死的黑暗之中渴求着光明...  
好像捕捉到了那道光，又好似飘渺不定。  
为什么越接近那道光，反倒愈加恐惧呢。

要怎么做才好。  
遵循着“渴求”的内心就做下去了，太奇怪了。  
他在场的时候好像可以主动的去说些什么...事后回想起来还是很奇怪。不过，不是后悔。  
这是他的决意。  
“啊啊啊...”他烦躁的将头发揉的蓬乱。  
是自己做出的选择，那也没必要质疑了吧。  
先、走下去试试看吗。  
去拥抱那道光。

放在床头的手机忽然传来几声振动。  
大俱利伽罗伸指揽过手机，出现的界面是来自于监护人叔叔的转账。备注是生活费。  
除此之外什么留言也没有。  
还在忙工作吧。  
……没什么可说的，只是个名义上的监护人罢了。他要忙的事多得很，虽然不知道他都在忙什么。能记得给自己支出，感恩都来不及。

大俱利伽罗一如既往的在聊天框输入冰冷的“收到”二字。  
在指尖移动到“发送”键上方的时候，他转念一想，把“收到”二字逐字删除。  
取而代之的是一句“现在，有位老师照顾我。”  
他垂着头，颊侧的发丝滑落遮住一半视线。他没有理会，只慢慢的打字补充道  
“与人混熟的感觉，也不差。”  
“我很开心。”  
发送。

不知道是叛逆的想要让叔叔知晓“你看我没有你也可以”，还是只是想要将这份欣喜传递给他。  
总之，此刻就像是位偷食到蜜糖的孩子，有种很满足的感觉。

虽然还有点将信将疑……是不是在甜腻之后会变得酸酸的怪味糖。就算是，他也不会是吃到苦味后就吐掉的类型。  
而是去习惯。

好想任性的沉溺于甜腻之中啊-我也可以那样妄求吗。独自一人的我也可以吗。挥着手，挥着手。就可以请太阳光大人怜悯我吗。  
隐约之中传来了谁的哭泣声。  
我也好想放声肆意的哭一次看看啊，在谁的怀中。  
额前的伤还没有好，缠着的纱布即使是医用也蹭的伤口有些不舒服。受伤的时候没有哭，却在老师的爱抚下落了泪。  
可以再加期许那怀抱吗。  
烦躁感。

陷入思考的太深，所以钥匙插入锁扣再推开门的轻微声响也能使大俱利伽罗受到惊吓。  
“我回来了-”  
……！  
“好快。”他不自觉对着在门旁放好伞的烛台切老师惊叹道。  
“因为有教师窗口嘛。……干嘛用那种眼神看着我啊，是想说‘早知道之前就让老师带饭’吗？”烛台切光忠拎着手中的纸袋走到床旁，顺手把纸袋放在了床前的桌面上。  
“……我是那种人吗。”  
“玩笑话罢了。你只会说‘我一个人就够了。’这次对了吧？”  
“嗯。”大俱利伽罗这次没有反驳。  
“我不允许你再说这种话。”烛台切光忠说，“我希望你也能说出‘今天累了，老师帮我带饭吧。’这样的话语。”  
“本来就不需要啊我一个人就……”  
“答应我。”烛台切光忠直视他的眼睛说。  
“嗯，我答应你。”大俱利伽罗纵使做出了这样的回应，脸上也没有出现什么表情。

但是烛台切光忠知道的，他有好好的把话语记在心里。  
是个别扭又坦率的孩子。至于说坦率，就是只要接近了他，可以感觉到那温和的气场。  
包括那温润的眼眸，从没有排斥的意味。

“光忠老师。”  
“嗯？我在。”  
“我有点害怕。”

大俱利伽罗向来是从不会将脆弱的情绪展露出来的，更别提那可以自行控制的话语。  
之所以会说出来，一定是对眼前的人极其信任、  
且他的惧怕指数在疯狂的增长，濒临崩溃要将他彻底淹没掉了。

“你在害怕什么呢，”烛台切光忠说着，上前搂住了他的腰身。  
非常的纤细，隔着肌肤可以直接感受到骨骼的位置的感觉。  
“我在的。”这次重复他也依旧不厌其烦。

“我也可以拥有光吗？”大俱利伽罗低着头，他这次没有看烛台切光忠的眼睛。问出了个他自己都觉得意味不明的话题。  
烛台切光忠的回应是很迅速的，连思考的时间都没有就即刻脱口而出了。  
他说：  
“光一定想拥有你。”

“会离开吗，因为厌恶照耀这份阴暗。”  
大俱利伽罗的音调相较之前提高了，也许是想到了什么才导致情绪的起伏。  
烛台切光忠搭在他腰上的臂弯拢紧了。  
“重复了数次的‘我在你身旁。’  
只要你愿意的话，再重复一千次一万次也没有关系。”

大俱利伽罗不作声了。  
而烛台切光忠想说的话语却还未讲完。  
“大俱利伽罗。”他这次呼唤的很认真。  
俱利的肩膀稍稍颤动了一下，还是没有对上视线。也许在思考“我刚才问的问题是不是太奇怪了”诸如此类。

“有点想说对不起。”  
为什么要道歉。  
“我。”  
你要说什么。  
“之前没有认认真真的告白就对你做了那样的事情...虽说是来自于你的邀约，我也非常的、非常的……”  
“非常的渴求你啊。”

诶。  
大俱利伽罗睁大了眼睛。  
他胆怯的思考要不要抬起头。

烛台切光忠这次没有说什么“老师讲话的时候要看着我的眼睛”，  
他只是对着还在低头不语的大俱利伽罗，继续的诉说。字句清晰，简单的话语却在那样温柔的声调里饱含了他的爱意。  
“没有好好告白是我的问题。现在，可以让我再说一次吗？”  
“我喜欢你，最喜欢你。”  
“是想要和你结婚的那种喜欢。”  
“想要和你在一起。”  
“你愿意答应我的请求吗？”

啊啊，就像是初次见面的时候。  
不知道去往何处却执意不请求他人的我，却是被这个男人的主动给打败了。

大俱利伽罗抬起了头。  
再缓缓的，直视烛台切光忠的眼睛。  
现在他们的视线相抵了。在他们彼此眼中，那是锐利的亮金与温润的浓金。

烛台切光忠老师那样好看的眼眸之中，倒映出了大俱利伽罗的模样。  
大俱利伽罗觉得自己再也舍不得移开视线了。  
“我愿意。”  
他说。

大俱利伽罗忽然有种难以言述的感觉。  
不知道是这眼眸倒映出了自己的人影，还是源自于这金色宝石持有者的自身。

他在那眼眸之中——  
看见了溺于黑暗之人对于光明的渴求。

 

end


End file.
